


Enrique And The Mermaids

by God_of_Serotonin_Deficiency



Series: Enrique Why [1]
Category: Enrique The Glorious - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Enrique is Thomas' s cousin, Im crawling in my crawl, Mermaids, Original Character(s), Please excuse my terrible actions, This is based on a real person, Thomas this is for u, Why has god abandoned us, cancer isn't something to be joked about but Thomas wanted it in there, im sorry, kind of, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Serotonin_Deficiency/pseuds/God_of_Serotonin_Deficiency
Summary: Glorious.Glorious count: 21





	Enrique And The Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Every day we stray further from god

    Once upon a time there was this one dude named Enrique who rlly wanted to be a glorious mermaid. He grew his hair to glorious lengths and made his glorious blonde eyebrows very glorious indeed. 

    He only used the most glorious seashells to pin back his long, black, glorious hair and he owned the most glorious alicorn in all of the glorious seven goddamn seas. Enrique’s glorious flowing hair flowed behind him as he swam down a glorious river and he accidentally surfaced, which was not glorious one bit.

     A blonde dude just kinda stared at his glorious face. They stared non-gloriously at each other until Enrique the Glorious just slowly went back down into the water and swam away. He ran away from a group of dolphins and found a magical, glorious city. Then he died gloriously due to a not-so-glorious cancer tumor.

The end. uwu


End file.
